


all our words will linger on

by MusicalWheaten



Series: In Our Bones [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bobbi Morse really likes tattoos and hair dye, F/M, Gen, Lance Hunter has a service dog, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalWheaten/pseuds/MusicalWheaten
Summary: When best friends Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse agree to start a band. neither one of them could have predicted that it would be the start of a crazy adventure.





	1. It's a dive in head first, all-or-nothing kind of thing

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from Brighter by Against The Current.
> 
> I'll be adding characters as they appear, but only if they're going to play a larger part in this fic.

“I’m just saying Bobbi, we write songs. We could do it. Franny’s Saloon needs a new band two nights a week. Just for some extra cash,” Lance prodded, he was stretched out on a chair in the living room of her apartment, textbook ignored on his lap , Lex asleep at his feet.

“I thought you came over to study, not try to convince me to start a band,” Bobbi accused twisting her fading blue hair into a bun.

“I did, but I’ve been thinking about this a lot since Luke mentioned it.”

“So you basically want to live at work then?”

“Hey, I make decent money bartending, I just need to make some more.”

Bobbi sighed. He was right. He hadn’t been as financially gifted as she had been growing up. His adoptive dads, Steve and Tony, did their best, and helped him when they could.

“You’re not gonna have any nights off then.”

“I’ll be bartending five nights a week, and drumming two. For the extra cash, I can live without free time, besides if the band thing really works out, I can always tell Luke I need to cut back on bartending. Go down to four nights, maybe even three.”

“There’s one flaw in your plan you truly seem to be overlooking.”

“What’s that?”

“I hate singing in public. And Lance , while you are my best friend, you aren’t exactly the best singer,” she teased.

“We could get someone to sing for us. I’ll play drums, and you’ve got guitar  _ and _ keyboard covered. I need the extra cash Bobbi, you know that.”

“And do you have someone picked out to sing for us?”

“There’s a kid in one of my music classes. He’s a pretty decent singer, plus he lives in your building. I’ve seen him on the elevator a few times.”

“Who?”

“Clint Barton.”

Bobbi nodded briefly. She knew who Clint was, but they had never talked. She looked up at her ceiling, then at where Lance’s therapy dog was sleeping, then back to the ceiling. She wasn’t sure. Music had been her first love, but it wasn’t something she thought she could pursue as a career. But Lance was right, he did need the extra cash, way more than she did. And they had been a music team since they were 13. They had been writing music together for years. Besides , how hard could playing at a bar two nights a week be ?

“Fine. You ask Clint. If he agrees , then we can do it.”

“Just for the rest of the year , Bobbi , okay?”

“Fine.”

“I'll ask Clint tomorrow, before class.”

“You really want this, don't you?”

“I want the extra cash, plus being in a band with my best friend? What more could I want ? ”

“Why is it that I'm far more skeptical about this then you?”

“Because you're usually the skeptic. I haven't led you  _ that  _ astray yet,” he teased.

“I could blame you for my tattoos . I f I  hadn’t gone with you for the first one , I wouldn't have decided I wanted one  - or this many,” she smirked , gesturing to her sleeve. Lance had spent nearly an hour finalizing the design before Bobbi had even wanted to consider getting it tattooed. The sleeve wasn't her first tattoo - that honor went to a death star tattoo on her hip - And it certainly wasn't going to be her last.

“You're the one who keeps asking me to draw you more,” he joked. 

“I know. But and don't let this go to your head, you're quite good at it.”

“I would hope I'm good. You've asked me to draw up every single one of your tattoos.”

“You like to draw, and I like tattoos . D on't we both win here?”

“Neither of us are going to win anything if we don't get back to studying,” she murmured, text book suddenly heavy in her lap again.

“My test isn't until Thursday. We ’ll just have to have a few lunch study sessions, I'll cook,” he teased , sitting up straighter.  As Lance shifted in his seat, Lex sat up as well, keeping a close eye on him.

“If you make mac and cheese tomorrow, I'll come over around 12:30. We can eat and study until 2.”

“Sounds like a plan. I have an 8 am tomorrow. I should maybe head back, try to get some sleep,” he frowned, looking at his phone for the time. Lance stood up suddenly, and reached for Lex’s harness that he has discarded on Bobbi’s coffee table when they had first arrived for their study session. 

“Wait before you go, when should I expect you to tell me if I've now joined a band ? ” she joked.

“He's in my 8 am. I'll ask after class.”

Bobbi smiled, and watched as Lex stood and waited for his owner’s next move.

“I mean how hard could it be,” Lance smirked, slipping the Australian Shepherd’s harness on for the walk across campus to his own apartment. Little did he know that two nights a week at a bar in a band would just be the start of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Taylor for betaing  
> Bother me [here](https://twitter.com/lvyPeppers)


	2. sing me something i need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a question. Well it's more of a proposal.”
> 
> Clint raised an eyebrow at Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Mariana's Trench

Lance groaned and looked at the clock. He told Bobbi he would ask Clint if he would with them after class, and class seemed to be taking particularly long today. Lance was a little bit nervous about asking. The pair were friendly, occasionally asking the other what they missed in class, but they weren't “let's go grab a beer” together close. Lance tried to focus on what his professor was saying, but he was too focused on the possibilities of Clint saying no, and losing the extra opportunity to make some money.

“Class dismissed.”

Lance watched as his classmates packed up their stuff. He followed suit by shoving his textbook and laptop into his bag. He reached down to grab Lex’s leash which was sitting by his feet.

“Barton, wait up!” 

“What's up?” Clint asked once Lance caught up to him.

“I have a question. Well it's more of a proposal.”

Clint raised an eyebrow at Lance.

“So I work at Franny’s Saloon, and Luke’s been looking for a new band for two nights a week. And well I can play drums, and Bobbi. You know Bobbi right? Blue hair. Sleeve tattoo, among others. You guys live in the same building?”

“The girl that you're practically attached to the hip with?”

“Yeah. Bobbi Morse. She can play guitar, and keyboard. Plus, we've written some music together. And the one problem is, we need a singer. I’m not exactly the best singer and Bobbi won't sing.”

“And you're asking me what exactly?”

“If you would sing in the band I’m trying to start with Bobbi?”

“And what’s in it for me?”

“Look, Luke isn't advertising this in his hiring process, but he’ll pay each band member $100 per night they play. So two nights a week means $200 each. And Bobbi and I make for pretty great friends,” Lance bartered.

“I’ll consider it, but what does Bobbi have to say about me possibly joining your band?”

“She trusts my judgement. If you’re not sure, we can make a plan to try it out. Just a rehearsal once. Quill would have no problem lending me a practice room for a few hours.”

“Just let me know a time and place and we can try it. A trial run.”

“Thanks so much mate. I’ll text you the details, I just need to see what’s gonna work out in Bobbi’s schedule,” Lance nodded. Clint and Lance split up both heading their separate ways to their next classes.

***

Lance’s second class flew by and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Three missed texts from Bobbi. One asking him how things went with Clint, and two more telling him she got out of class early, and used her key to get into his apartment and was waiting for lunch. He sent her a text back to let her know they could talk about Clint when he got back home, which would only be a few minutes.

“Honey, I’m home,” Lance joked, opening the door to his already unlocked apartment. Lex waited by the door for Lance to take off his leash and harness. 

“How's my favorite boy?” Bobbi asked, sitting up from where she was sprawled out on the couch.

“I'm good, thanks for asking Bob,” Lance smiled, once taking the harness off his dog.

“I was talking to Lex,” she smirked as the dog came over to sit by her. Lance shut the door and took off his shoes and made a beeline for the kitchen. Lex kept an eye on his owner before turning to get attention from Bobbi. He was always on alert but didn’t mind relaxing a bit as Bobbi scratched his head. 

“So mac and cheese, do you want anything else?” Lance asked from the kitchen. His apartment was small compared to Bobbi’s, but she almost liked it more. It felt cozier and more like home than hers did. 

“What else do you have in your fridge you wanna make me?”

“I have cookie dough.”

“Cookies and mac and cheese?”

“Yup.”

“I’m game.”

“Are you gonna help me with the cookie dough then?” he snorted.

“What do I have to do?” she asked getting off the couch and heading for the kitchen.

“You can put them on the cookie sheet while I wait for the water to boil,” he smirked, turning to grab the cookie sheet from one of his cabinets. Lex soon made his way to the kitchen, and Bobbi turned to give the dog a scratch before focusing on the package of cookie dough.

“Turn the oven on for me, would you?” she asked reading the instructions on the package.

“What to?”

“350,” she nodded, opening the package up. She focused on placing the cookies onto the baking sheet. Meanwhile, Lance was pouring the noodles into the boiling pot of water. Bobbi watched him focus on his mac and cheese as she finished placing the cookie dough onto the sheet. Bobbi hated waiting for ovens to preheat, they always seemed to take forever. Lance went to grab butter and milk from his fridge as Bobbi kept an eye on the noodles, and continued waiting for the stove to heat up.

The oven finally _ding_ -ed signalling it was warm enough for the cookies to go in. Bobbi opened the oven to put the cookie sheet in, then set a timer for ten minutes while Lance grabbed the pot of noodles off the stove and went to drain them.

“Mind grabbing some bowls?” Lance asked as he mixed the noodles, cheese packet, butter, and milk. 

Bobbi nodded and went to a cabinet to grab two bowls. She placed the bowls on the counter next to where Lance was stirring the mac and cheese, before turning to the silverware drawer to grab two forks. He shoveled the mac and cheese evenly into the two bowls and Bobbi grabbed one, making her way to the living room. Lex and Lance were both practically at her heels, and she plopped down onto the couch. Lance dropped down on the other end of his couch and Lex took up sitting on the floor between the two of them.

“Don’t give her that look,” Lance scoffed at his dog, “Bobbi knows the rules.”

“Sorry bud - he’s right I do know the rules. But if he leaves I’ll sneak you a forkful,” she smirked.

“Bobbi.”

“I’m kidding. No people food for Mr. Lex,” she said, leaving the fork in the bowl, and leaning forward to scratch him. The timer on the stove beeped, and Lance set his bowl down on the middle cushion to go grab the cookies.

“So when are you gonna tell me what Clint said?” Bobbi asked once he returned. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that he hadn’t actually mentioned it yet.

“He wants to do a trial run. Quill is cool, he’ll let me use one of the practice rooms for a few hours. I just need to know what time and day would work for you.”

“Wednesday afternoon, around four? You have to be at work by seven, so that gives us a little over two and a half hours.”

“I’ll let Clint know then,” he nodded pulling his phone out to text Clint. He would email Professor Quill in a little bit about using one of the rooms for a few hours.

“I also came over to help you study, don’t think you’re getting out of it that easily,” she smirked. Lance groaned. He didn’t mind studying and was glad Bobbi was always willing to help him, but his mind was elsewhere. He was worried that the band thing wouldn’t work out in the end. 

“Fine,” he sighed, getting up. He grabbed his empty bowl of mac and cheese and hers, and put them in the kitchen sink. He grabbed two cookies off the cookie sheet, and handed one to Bobbi as he went to grab his textbook from his bedroom, and his laptop from his bag.

“I hate psychology,” he mumbled opening his notes on his laptop.

“Yes, but this is your last year of it,” she teased.

“Thank god.”

***

Bobbi was currently helping Lance move a drum set into the practice room Quill was letting them use for the next few hours. Lance grumbled something about missing his actual drum set, which was still at home with Steve and Tony. Bobbi had left her guitar and the binder with the songs she and Lance had written in the room already. They had about fifteen minutes to set up before Clint was due to meet them, and they had just brought in the last of the drum set.

Lance was still trying to situate the drum set when Clint showed up. Bobbi was sitting on the floor rifling through the songs she and Lance had written. She was trying to find the perfect one for this trial run, and he had given heri some of his own suggestions of which one they should attempt.

“Where’s your third?” Clint asked with a laugh. Lance’s head shot up slightly confused. It took him a few seconds.

“You mean Lex? He stayed home.”

“I thought you were supposed to take him everywhere with you?”

“He goes almost everywhere. He doesn’t often go to work with me, though when he does he usually hangs out in Luke’s office.”

“Luke doesn’t mind a dog running around?”

“Luke likes him. Plus, he’s not running around.” 

“ _Found one,_ ” Bobbi yelled suddenly, oblivious to the exchange the boys were having. She pulled several sheets of music out and stood, handing one to Lance, and then to Clint.

“This. This is a good one,” Lance nodded, smiling at the music sheet.

“So should we give it a shot?” Clint asked, skimming the paper.

“Let’s play,” Bobbi laughed, reaching for her guitar.

“On the count of three,” Lance smiled, taking a seat at the drums. He and Bobbi had written the song last spring, it was almost a cliche. A song about friendship and hanging out, but god when Bobbi got a lyric in her head, she was stubbornly going to write it until it became something.

“One, two, three...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Taylor for betaing  
> Bother me [here](https://twitter.com/lvyPeppers)


	3. everything comes back to you

“Luke I may have solved your band dilemma,” Lance announced dropping his stuff off into Luke’s office.

“And how is that?”

“Bobbi, myself, and Clint Barton have started a band,” he said confidently.

“Just because I like you a lot doesn't mean you can skip the audition process,” Luke joked looking up from the paperwork he had been working on.

“I mean we've only actually played together once,” he admitted running a hand through his hair.

“Well, I'm going to start auditioning bands Saturday morning. I’m not going tell you no. If you think you guys are ready after one time, then come.”

“Thanks Luke. I’ll talk to them. We’re gonna practice again tomorrow,” Lance said turning to get to work.

“You’re late,” a voice joked behind Lance as he went behind the bar.

“I was here. I was just talking to Luke,” Lance smirked sticking his tongue out at his coworker, Christina Santos.

“Did you bring Lex tonight,” she asked sliding up next to him. The bar was at one of their slower points of the night. It would usually pick up again after eight, but it gave the employees time to prepare.

“He stayed home. Actually he stayed with Bobbi, she was over studying.”

“She's over a lot,” Christina murmured.

“She's my best friend,” Lance responded giving Christina a questioning glance. 

Christina was Lance’s work best friend, if he was being honest to himself. She was nice, and fun to joke around with. They had hung out a few times outside of work, and they had always had a lot of fun. He also may have a bit of a crush on her, or at least he did according to Bobbi. He wasn’t so sure about that though. 

“I thought I was your best friend,” she scoffed joking.

“You are. You’re my work best friend.”

“Wow Lancelot, I thought we had something special,” she teased. He cringed a little at Lancelot. Christina was one of the only ones to call him that, and even then it wasn’t often, and usually sarcastic. Bobbi would only refer to him as Lancelot if he was on her shit list, which was only once in a blue moon. Lance shrugged, he didn’t get the chance to respond before someone came up to the bar to order a drink.

***  
Lance didn’t mind walking home alone after work. He was usually one of the last ones to leave, often heading out the same time as Luke. He liked the quiet of walking home that late. Very few cars on the road. It gave him some time to think, and it wasn’t a long walk home, only about half a mile. 

It took about ten minutes to walk home. He unlocked the door to his apartment, to see Bobbi’s shoes still by the door, which meant she likely fell asleep. Sure enough he walked into his bedroom, the light was still on, Bobbi asleep in his bed, textbook in her lap, Lex asleep at the foot of the bed. 

Lance sighed and went to wake Bobbi up. He knew her falling asleep there meant she was staying, but she needed to wake up long enough so he could put her laptop and textbook away, and so she could scoot over to leave some room in bed for him.

“Bob wake up,” he murmured poking her in the shoulder, he grabbed the textbook from her lap, and shut and unplugged her laptop. 

“I’m not leaving,” she practically growled as he grabbed the laptop. He moved to put the laptop and textbook in her backpack.

“Don’t expect you too,” he joked as she scooted into his bed further and proceeded to move close to the wall. They had a routine for the nights she would crash at his place.

“Are you getting under the covers,” he asked as he turned his back to change into sweats, and a ratty t-shirt. She let out a grump in response barely cracking her eyes open to move herself under the covers.

“Goodnight Bobbi,” he spoke going to turn the lights off, before climbing in bed next to her. 

*** 

Bobbi woke up to the smell of food, which wasn't uncommon when she crashed at Lance’s. Bobbi gave a stretch before pushing herself out of the bed. Bobbi grabbed her phone and checked the time, 7:30 was too early for her, but Lance had class at 8, and she should get back to her own apartment. Bobbi gave herself a few seconds to wake up before deciding she was cold and she needed to steal a sweatshirt from Lance. She swiped one off his floor and tugged it over her head. She shoved her phone into it’s pocket, and exited the room.

“Thanks for last night sport,” she teased sneaking up behind Lance where he was currently preparing a bowl of food for Lex.

“Morning Bob,” he glared. 

“What did you make me for breakfast?”

“I made myself a waffle, was I supposed to make you one,” he questioned, as he set the dogs food down on the floor.

“I thought you knew that's why I crashed here? For breakfast,” she huffed.

“Yeah, fine. I made extra batter. I'll make you one, give me a few seconds,” he murmured, turning the waffle iron back on

“You're the best!”

“I would hope you would think that.”

“What time did you get up,” she questioned. She hated that he worked late and then had early classes. It had to have been close to three by the time he crawled in bed last night. 

“7, I think. I just woke up, got dressed, took Lex for a walk, and now I'm here making breakfast,” he answered going to the fridge to grab the batter he had made up.

“How do you do it,” she asked as he poured the batter into the waffle iron.

“Huh,” he asked putting the now empty batter bowl into the sink.

“You’re working a little under forty hours week, doing school, and now wanting to start a band. How do you manage,” she worried about him. Worried he could get overwhelmed and it would have a negative effect on him.

“The key is to only having one friend,” he joked as the waffle iron beeped signalling the waffle was done. Lance grabbed a plate for Bobbi from his cupboard, a fork from the drawer, and forked the waffle onto the plate. He handed it to her, and grabbed his phone to check the time.

“I should get going to class. Lock the door when you leave,” he questioned trying to remember where he had left Lex’s harness when they had gotten back from the bands trail run yesterday afternoon.

“You got it,” she smiled going to grab maple syrup from the cabinet. She watched as Lance put the harness on Lex and left. 

Bobbi began to pick at her waffle. Her phone buzzed from the pocket of the hoodie she had swiped from Lance’s floor. She pulled it out to see an incoming text from her mom. She relocked her phone and shoved it back in her pocket. She and her parents haven’t exactly been on the best terms since she went away to college over two years ago. The hair dye they could live with, or so they claimed, the tattoos however, well they nearly gave her mother a heart attack the first time she saw one. 

Bobbi finished up her waffle, and was just going to leave the plate in the sink, before deciding to be a good friend and do Lance’s dishes. Her phone buzzed again and she expected it to be her mom again, but instead saw it was Lance. She unlocked her phone and opened his text.

**I forgot to tell you this morning, but Luke is having band auditions on Sat. Clint wants to practice some more. Does this afternoon work? Like 5? I don’t have to work tonight.**

Bobbi’s last class for the day ended at 4:30. She normally tutored on Thursdays but she had two people cancel on her, which meant she didn’t have anything to do until 7:30. She could hang out in the tutoring center to see if anyone walked in and sought additional help, but there were always too many people running around especially late afternoons.

**I had two tutors cancel, so I’m free till 7:30. And don’t tell me to go to the center to see if anyone comes in. I hate sitting there with way too many other bored nerds praying someone comes in asking for help.**

****

****

**I’ll let Clint know, and I’ll send Quill an email about using a room. Though he already told me we were always welcome to use one.**

**Stop texting me and pay attention now.**

She waited for a sarcastic response but one never came. She finished the dishes and left them to dry. She went back to Lance’s room to grab her stuff, she pulled her keys from a pocket in her backpack, and headed to her own apartment, making sure to use her key to Lance’s apartment to lock the door.

***  
Bobbi had half an hour to go back to her apartment to grab her guitar, and meet Lance at the practice room. He sent her a text to tell her she didn’t need to rush, and that Clint was going to help him move the drum set today. Bobbi was glad they were getting along so far. He also let her know that Lex would be crashing their practice this afternoon. 

Bobbi unlocked her apartment and dropped her backpack on the couch before heading to her bedroom to grab her guitar. She knew she didn’t need to show up early to help the boys set up, but she was a creature of habit, and had gotten used to basically being Lance’s right hand. Bobbi opted to just grab her guitar, and head over right away. She spun her keys in her hand and headed out the door. After locking the door, she shoved her keys into the pocket of Lance’s hoodie. She knew he would likely crack some joke about her hoodie stealing.

Bobbi liked the walk from her apartment to the school’s main music building. It was a relatively peaceful walk, and she liked taking in the sights and sounds of the campus. She didn't mind walking it alone but it was far more enjoyable when Lance was walking with her. She and Lance had discovered quite a few gems and found quite a few fun places to walk when they would walk Lex.

Bobbi gave her arms a stretch and pulled her phone from her pocket. She wanted to check to make sure Lance didn't need anything. She knew she didn't need to worry about him this much but after 4 years of worrying it just was a habit. It was almost part of her identity at this point, worrying about him, making sure he was okay, and taking care of him. They took care of each other at school. He made sure she actually ate more than microwaveable food and she tried to make sure he didn't get overwhelmed. They made a good team.

Bobbi smiled when the building came into view, she shoved her phone back into her pocket not seeing any new texts. They were practicing in the same room they had practiced in on Wednesday. She had left her music binder with Lance and he had told her he brought it. 

She found the room with ease and opened the door. The boys were sitting on the floor drum kit assembled, Lex laying down next to Lance head in his lap. Lance was going through Bobbi's binder occasionally handing sheets to Clint. Bobbi liked the view, her best friend looked relax and she never got sick of seeing him like that.

"So boys what songs are we playing today," Bobbi asked setting down her guitar and sat down between the two boys.

"I think I picked some good ones," Lance beamed giving his dog's head a scratch. Clint handed some of the sheets he had been looking at to Bobbi. Bobbi skimmed the pages.

"Okay you did pick some good ones," she laughed.

"I see you picked a good sweatshirt," Lance teased, noticing Bobbi's hoodie.

"Thanks I got it from one of my favorite stores, it's called your bedroom floor," she retorted.

"Do you guys want to start," Clint asked almost oblivious to the pairs exchange.

"Yeah let’s get playing, I have to go tutor at 7:30," she smiled getting up and getting out her guitar. Lance followed suit and had Lex go sit by the door. Clint was the last one up.

"Bobbi, want to take the count," Lance murmured going to sit behind the drums. Bobbi watched to make sure they were ready.

"On my count then," she teased once the boys were in place.

"1... 2... 3."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update. I have like 80 excuse if you wanna hear them, but the truth is I didn't find updating worth it. This sounds selfish, but I know how this story will progress and how it will end. I don't need to actually write it. And why would I spend time writing something that people show no interest in reading. I know this section of the fandom is dead, but oh well. See you in a year I guess!
> 
> Also not beta'd
> 
> Bother me [here](https://twitter.com/lvyPeppers)


End file.
